Steve McGarrett
by peacefulsands
Summary: Fifty prompts - one sentence per prompt - a character study of Steve McGarrett.


**Title : 50 Sentences about Steve McGarrett**

**Fandom :** Hawai'i 5-0

**Character:** Steve Mc Garrett

**Rating :** PG-13

**Written for the 1sentencefic challenge on Dreamwidth using Table 2**

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thanks** to CC and K for their help and advice. Mistakes are mine unfortunately. These sentences were written having only seen Season 1 of Hawai'i 5-0.

* * *

><p><span>Treasure <span>- Hawai'i is a treasure, a gem in the ocean and in his heart.

Dream - There was a time when he would have done almost anything not to dream, not to have to think about the death and destruction and tragedy that had swallowed up so much of his life, but now he had a new family, ohana, with whom he wanted to fill his dreams for the future.

Follow - There are times when the fact the team will follow his lead is like a weight on his shoulders and others when it is a reassurance that buoys him up and keeps him going.

Revolt – There are times when he orders extra pineapple with his meal, just because he knows how much it revolts Danny.

War – He's faced war in other people's countries; he's going to fight every step of the way when someone tries to bring it to his own.

Rain - It rains in Hawai'i and he loves the smell as the rain clears and the breeze smells fresh and green.

Cradle - He's clearing out the house after the fiasco with General Pak and Taylor when he finds Mary's old cradle; the rush of emotion is unexpected as he remembers what he lost when his mom was killed and he vows again to find the truth.

Surprise - It's a surprise when Danny lets him meet Grace, but an even better one when she seems to like him.

Weary - After everything he's been through, he feels exhausted, weary to the bone, the core of his being; now he's alone, he's beginning to wonder if he's the right person to deal with all of this.

Insult - There was a time when Danny's inability to say Navy felt insulting but now there's a familiarity in it, a reassurance that he can't quite understand.

Drunk - He doesn't get drunk in company, a part of him holds back in case he reveals something more of himself than he should; there are times when he wants to take that chance.

Attention – He will give his attention to the finest detail of any case that they're working on, but there comes a point at which enough is enough and action is the only option; even when he doesn't know if things will pan out how he intends.

Unexpected - When they first met, he didn't expect to like Danny; things change and now they're friends which isn't so bad.

Snap – He heard the bone in his arm snap as he landed, just before he lost consciousness.

Shoot - Sometimes he comes across as a shoot first, ask questions later kind of guy, but really he puts a lot more thought into than that.

Honesty - There's an honesty in his actions, in his friendships and loyalty; there's nothing he won't do to protect his family, his friends, his home and the truth.

Fearless - They called him fearless, or in Danny's case, stupid, but they were wrong; he's neither – the truth is he's terrified of losing anyone else he cares about.

Game - Steve still loves the thrill of watching a good game of football, but it can't match the sheer exhilaration he used to get when he played.

Match - He's not sure whether he and Danny were a partner match made in Heaven or Hell, but they certainly do have their moments.

Gift - After all he's seen and all he's lost in his life, the chance to kick back on the lanai with a beer and friends is a gift that he'll treasure.

Melancholy - Left alone to think, he finds his thoughts turn melancholy, all the ways in which his life could have been different if his mom hadn't died, how Mary wouldn't have taken the paths she did, how they would all have been closer, but in truth he knows that things have happened and he can't change the past; now he's learning to accept the good in what he has now.

Serendipity – Serendipity brought them all together; there's nothing they won't do to protect each other individually and as their team.

Betrayal - Nothing hurts like the feeling of betrayal and abandonment that he gets as the door slams shut on his cell; the only thing that keeps him going is knowing that his team won't let him stay here because they'll still believe in him.

Forgive - As Steve comes to know Danny, he learns to forgive him for his rants against Hawai'i, understanding that really Danny is just lost, away from his home, his family and all that he has known; Danny sacrificed his own happiness for Grace, because of Rachel, and Steve knows he needs to learn to forgive all of that and find peace here.

Bite - Steve can't resist the urge to bite at anything that makes Danny react, it's funny to watch him lose it when it doesn't really matter; he hates it when he sees the same reaction because something has hurt his friend.

Bed - Years of sleeping in confined quarters have led him to appreciate the bed he has at home more than most people would.

Smooth - He can be smooth when he needs to; dress to the nines and impress but only when he really needs to.

Cuddle - The first time Grace holds her arms up for him to lift her and give her a cuddle he almost doesn't know what to do he's so surprised.

First - He's worked in a team before; there's nothing new in that, but having a 'partner', particularly one like Danny, is a complete first.

Jealousy - He knows that Danny's relationship with Rachel is pretty disastrous on most fronts, but there's still a little surge of jealousy when he thinks that it's their time together that produced Grace, and nothing could be more perfect than her.

Bother - Sometimes he doesn't know why he bothers to try and change Danny's view of Hawai'i; he never seems to get any closer to achieving anything.

Breath - Wearing a vest might stop the bullet actually tearing into him, but it doesn't stop it knocking the breath clean out of him and putting him flat on his back.

Stab - He's been stabbed and shot more times than he cares to remember, it comes with the territory unfortunately; but it's written in the scars on his body so he can't forget even when he tries.

Flight - They say that adrenaline pushes the fight or flight in a person; SEAL training made sure that flight is never a possibility, tactical withdrawal is not in anyway the same thing.

Revenge - One day Hesse and Wo Fat will find out what McGarrett revenge looks like.

Love - He doesn't want to admit that he doesn't really know what love feels like, but he'd like to find out one day.

Beauty - He can appreciate beauty in the natural world, sunset over the beach, untouched forest, but he can't explain any of it to anyone else.

Power - There's a degree of power that comes with his position in the Task Force and he fully intends to use it to make sure justice is served, even if that means he has to use it to bend the rules

Uncertain - He learned to hide his uncertainty beneath brash bravado and to pray no one else realized that was what he was doing.

Lost - There are times when he feels lost, where training and experience leave him high and dry; he doesn't want to admit that it's when he's dealing with his friends and family and he needs to just 'be' Steve.

No - Nobody, nothing, nowhere; he will not be stopped until he's found the truth about his mother's murder.

Fear - His biggest fear is that he will fail.

Partner - Kono's a great partner in crime when he wants to pull a prank; that girl has a wicked sense of humor.

Music - Steve's not sure whether Danny really thinks his choice of music is so bad or whether it just gives him something else to whine about.

Books - He might be the 'outdoorsy' type in Danny's opinion, but he's more likely to be found reading books than watching TV, unless the game's on.

Follow - He'll follow his father's leads and hope he makes it to the answers.

Fail - He's struggled his whole life to be enough, to not fail at anything; all of it in the hope of finding someone who could accept him for who he is.

Flirt - Sometimes he thinks he doesn't know how to flirt; then he's not sure because he seems to get enough attention, it's just not necessarily from the person he wants it from.

Acceptance - In the most bizarre of ways, this team give him more acceptance of who he is and what he's become than he's had since his mom died.

Food - Food is a bone of contention between him and Danny at times; the contrast between Danny's coronary on a plate and his own tasteless health crap : they're learning to live with their differences, one by one.


End file.
